Dancing in the rain
by Strangershadow
Summary: "You're the first girl I've seen who's dared to do that to two grown men. You must make a lot of enemies." Would Syaoran ever remember, she wondered? Will he ever realise that before it had all started, he had loved another girl? That she was standing right there- right there in front of him? Syaoran /OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay...uh *sweatdrops* I don't really think I know what I'm doing OR writing over here. I just got real pissed off at Sakura sucking up to Syaoran all the time, I just _had_ to make a Syaoran/OC. Wouldn't blame you if you don't understand any of this, and you're welcome to leave, but I hope you don't!**

**Short summary: Syaoran had agreed to let the Dimensional witch take away Sakura's memories of him, but his best friend- Shonar (OC) interrupted and told the Dimensional witch to take Syaoran's memories of Shonar instead so that Sakura wouldn't forget Syaoran. It was Shonar's fault the ruins lit up and Sakura's feathers disappeared, and Shonar left to find Reed out on her own, occasionally checking up on Syaoran and his friends and protecting him when he wasn't aware.**

**The normal text is present tense, and the bold italic are the memories.**

***sigh* I hope you guys enjoy and...erm...understand..? Heh heh...**

* * *

1

She watched the rain pelt down heavily on the grey sidewalk- people ran and shouted, bumping into her and some who had enough time staring at her to see if she was mad.

Shonar didn't care. She heaved her sword onto her shoulder and continued to walk in the heavy rain. It was one of the few things Shonar loved beyond imagination. Rain- it brought back so many memories of the past she had had to give away all the memories with Syaoran that she loved. When she hadn't been made to sacrifice anything…when she had been so happy.

She walked on.

The raindrops fell hard on her, soaking her clothes.

**_"Daddy says they're pearls" the little girl said to her best friend as the two watched the sunset, fogged up by the rain._**

**_"Pearls? That's interesting- I think they're like tears- crying all the time."_**

**_The girl nudged him "Why d'you also have to be so neeeeegative? Be pooositive! Smile!"_**

**_Syaoran laughed "I'm not negative, Sakura- you're the one who cries at every small thing- assuming the worst"_**

**_"I don't!"_**

**_And quietly in the corner behind the wall, stood Shonar, hiding and listening to the two._**

Shonar laughed bitterly. Did Syaoran remember her, she wondered? Was there somewhere in his mind a place where forgotten memories went? Memories of something you had lived could never be erased, and that's why the Dimensional Witch had told Shonar to stay away from the guy.

Did he know that there was a person in this world who had also given up her everything, just like he had been willing to give away Sakura's memories of him? Did he know that Shonar kept on fighting every day because that's what she had to do if Sakura was to stay alive? That Shonar had been cut, stabbed, beaten, crushed, defeated- only to win again because she had no other choice?

**_"Who are you?"_**

**_The girl jerked up with a start and fell back. Lying on the grass on her back, she saw an upside-down image of Syaoran looking at her._**

**_"Are you okay?"_**

**_She got up quickly "Ofcourse I am okay. What are you doing here?"_**

**_He smiled "I'm here for wood. Your skills are impressive."_**

**_Shonar looked away, not knowing how to communicate all of a sudden. "Yes. You have a sword too"_**

**_Syaoran smiled "You haven't told me your name, you know"_**

**_"Shonar" she muttered._**

**_"Hello, Shonar" he said, tilting his head to a side adorably "I'm Syaoran."_**

**_"..." _**

**_"Would you like to train sometimes?"_**

**_Shonar eyed him "Would you let me win?"_**

**_The brown-eyed lad smirked "Not willingly."_**

**_And he won the fight that they had- the first and the only fight he would ever win against her._**

She didn't know where she was supposed to go. The Dimensional witch had told her she'd be meeting up with Fei in this world and that she could spend some time with him if she wanted, getting to know what the group had been doing, how many feathers they had collected, what next they were going to do.

She sighed, running a hand through her sopping wet hair. Safira's metal was chillingly cold and bit into her skin. The fact that it was not an element-based sword didn't help. Shonar had given Hein- her fire sword to the Dimensional Witch in exchange for her intact memories of Syaoran.

So unknown to Syaoran, his Hein had actually belonged to Shonar once upon a time.

Never would Shonar exchange anything in the world for her memories of Syaoran. They were the things that kept her alive now- a past only she knew she had lived.

Sometimes it hurt to know that Syaoran didn't remember a thing- it crushed all the hope Shonar had, because he had built a new life, and it was unlikely he would ever fit into his past one. Shonar was nothing but the past- the forgotten past, literally.

**_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she yelled, wrenching the two arguing men apart. A crowd had gathered to watch the fight, and to Shonar's surprise she saw Syaoran pushing past the people._**

**_The men pushed her, and Syaoran caught her swiftly around the waist._**

**_"It's you again-"_**

**_Shonar angrily came forward to the men, unsheathing her sword "This is my fuckin' shop and if you shout one more word in here I will rip you apart in pieces and have you fed to the dogs- have I made myself clear?" she shouted._**

**_Syaoran blinked and caught her hand quickly "I really don't think-"_**

**_But the men were gaining on her, unsheathing their own swords and she didn't move. Syaoran tried to pull her away._**

**_"Are you serious? Have you looked at the size of them- c'mon, leave it- run!"_**

**_Shonar shook his hand away._**

**_"I don't run"_**

Shonar smiled. That had been the day Syaoran had become friends with her. She'd defeated the two men, despite being half their size.

Suddenly grinning to herself, Shonar crossed the road as a stray dog whizzed by her in the late night, followed by a pattering silence of the beating rain. No one was roaming the streets by now- her heart beat wildly- she couldn't wait to see Syaoran again.

**_She flinched ever so little as Syaoran applied the antiseptic to the wound. He smiled as he saw the gesture._**

**_"You're the first girl I've seen who's dared to do that to two grown men. You must make a lot of enemies"_**

**_"I would think so" she muttered, wincing. Her arms were badly bashed up, and there was a big black bruise on her knee and elbow. She'd been slashed near her stomach as well._**

**_Syaoran laughed as he tended to her wounds gently "Do you enjoy fighting that much? The last time I saw you- in that forest- you were training, weren't you? All those moves, techniques..where did you learn all this stuff?"_**

**_"I didn't learn it from anywhere. Those are basic defense attacks, everyone knows them." She replied "And besides, I obviously need more practice defending myself"_**

**_Syaoran smiled widely "You should be really proud of yourself. You knocked them straight out cold!'_**

**_He tied his handkerchief to her badly-cut arm and knotted it tightly. He smiled up at her as he noticed her cringe._**

**_"It's okay to be in pain."_**

**_"I'm not in pain."_**

**_"Yes, you are. You're only human." He shrugged, then turned to put the first aid box back in it's place._**

**_"0h- and would you like to spar with me? I want to learn all those moves."_**

**_Shonar only stared._**

She had neared a park now, where the swings stood still- there was something sinister about the playground at nights, it felt so dead and ghost-like, like there might be a black-haired, white-veiled woman sitting on the swings, grinning ear-to-ear.

**_"I don't know what it's about, actually. I'm still trying to figure out what these ruins could possibly mean" Syaoran said thoughtfully one day, sitting on the edge of the rock with Shonar, who was eating a chocolate he had bought after she had continuously pestered him for half-an-hour_**

**_"You don't have to bother- they are just encryptive messages from another race."_**

**_"But don't they interest you? Imagine- something they might be wanting to tell us!"_**

**_Shonar got up on cue as he did too. From where they stood they could see the towering pillars of the ruins of the site Syaoran had been working on. It was a spectacular place- ancient and a palace now filled with rocks. Whenever you entered a path, it opened up to so many new pathways, and from outside it was so small…_**

**_All of a sudden it glowed- Shonar didn't know if she was dreaming or what- but the building had started to give out an eerish green glow, and Shonar was feeling dizzy….everything was spinning…spinning….spppiinning…her vision blurred and all the air inside her seemed to be sucked out when-_**

**_"Shonar? SHONAR!" cried Syaoran, holding her tightly._**

**_She opened her eyes and saw that she had fainted in his arms._**

**_"H-huh….whazzat…?"_**

**_"Thank Goodness- you gave me a heart attack!" he cried and buried his face in her shoulder "I was so worried, Shonar, about you- what happened all of a sudden?"_**

**_His warm breath falling on her made her temporarily unaware to everything in this world._**

Maybe it shouldn't have been so she could've realized there had been a deeper meaning behind it that day- and that those ruins were going to be the reason for all that was to come, and she would be the cause of it all.

* * *

**A/N: Any questions whatsoever, don't hesitate to ask me.**

**Thanks for reading and take a minute out of your time and please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts, but I would truly appreciate it if you reviewed, guys! *puppy face* Anyway, I'm not that familiar with Chronicles of the Wings so please excuse my lack of knowledge in some parts of this fic here.**

**_Bold Italics- Shonar's memories_**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**_Chapter-2_**

**_"I told you I didn't want to get on this!" screamed a furious Shonar, moving away from Syaoran who sat next to her._**

**_He blinked at her from the gondola where they sat on the Giant Wheel, at the top "But just look at the view, Shonar!" he gestured to the spectacular city of lights right below them._**

**_"I don't want to! Get me down!"_**

**_He smiled and held her tightly, scooting closer over to her. _**

**_"You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" he smiled._**

**_Shonar shook her head stubbornly "No! I'm just not in the mood of being on this- on this….thing!"_**

**_He laughed "You're such a bad liar."_**

**_Shonar shook him away._**

**_"Syaoran get me down!"_**

**_"Hey…" for the first time she looked into his eyes, and suddenly everything felt alright "..I told you long back it's alright to be in pain. It's okay to be hurt- to be afraid, Shonar."_**

**_ He caught her arm and pulled at it. Swiftly she found herself nestled close to his chest._**

**_"It tells me when I need to hold you tight, to comfort you, to tell you that I'm right here."_**

The tall unmistakable figure of Fei Flourite appeared as Shonar came around the bend. He smiled and gestured over to the warrior.

"Hey there!" he cried enthusiastically, hugging her tightly "Knew you'd be walking around in the downpour!"

Shonar nodded "The Dimensional witch told me to expect you."

Thunder bolted and lightening flashed across the sky.

"Mad weather, eh? I'm starting to think we might have come into a world of permanent sadness- similar to that time before when we came into the imagination land and Mokona had to get us out by making that story"

"It was a ridiculous story at that. I was watching."

Fei laughed as the rain subsided somewhat "Would you like to go someplace else? Somewhere we can admire the scene more properly?"

He knew her only too well.

**_Fei sat on the bench, having left Celes country with a huge emotional burden._**

**_Reed's voice echoed in his head "someone will free you from the valley, and will have to go on a journey, to protect a princess..."_**

**_And just then a dark-haired girl, 8 years of age at most, walked towards him..._**

**_"Hey, stranger! You okay?" She asked with genuine concern, but Fei noticed her left hand clutch her sword_**_** tightly**._

"How are you?" Fei hugged Shonar warmly, and although she didn't return the hug, she felt grateful for him to do that. Fei was closest to Shonar after Syaoran.

"I'm good" Shonar eyed Fei knowingly "And you, Yui?"

He cringed ever so slightly at the use of his real name "Don't call me that."

"Why not? It's your name"

"I prefer Fei" he replied darkly, the smile disappearing from his face "I chose myself...I chose myself over my brother. Do you think I can ever forgive myself for that, Sho?"

Shonar sighed "Reed played with your mind. I'm positive about it. The Yui I know would never choose his own life at the cost of someone else."

"But you _don't_ know me, Shonar." he said firmly.

**_She swiped her hand over at the amusement park that had been dark a minute ago. But as if magic, the lights slowly lit up and twinkled back at them at one wave of her hand._**

**_Fei stared at her as the girl grinned back._**

**_"What?" she asked defensively._**

**_"How did you do that?" Fei asked, astounded "How did you just...bring the lights of the park back on...?"_**

**_"I've always been able to do that."_**

**_He wondered who she was, but she didn't look like she particularly cared, as long as life was fun and she enjoyed herself._**

**_"Are you...the princess..?_**

They resumed walking silently.

Fei glanced at Shonar, a completely different, changed person now. He felt sadness creep up- the rain had subsided a lot, but thunder still crackled and lightening flashed, the loud, ground-breaking noise cracking up the sky.

They stood on top of the tower- Fei didn't have a change of clothes, but he knew the amount of joy being in the rain brought Shonar, and he felt she deserved at least this bit of happiness. Shonar had been unusually powerful from the very start- ever since he'd met her. Strange things happened to her, and although she had never asked for it, with power not only came great responsibility but also great trouble.

She was in debt to Sakura for bearing the fate that was Shonar's- but it was a fate neither had deserved.

"How're you then?" Fei asked, smiling.

Shonar lifted her sword to lean it on her shoulder and did not make eye contact- she was too busy watching the dark city engulfed in the million drops of rain- it was short of a miraculous sight- like as if a steady waterfall had fallen over the city, which held not even one tiny, blinking light…

"You've asked me that twice, Yui. I'm fine- been fighting as usual" she replied.

"Oh, do tell"

"Nothing much- a couple of stalkers, one spy of Reed's." Shonar eyed Fei "You do know about Syaoran's eye, don't you?"

**_They sat on the rock as the sun set, huddled together, examining something that resembled a clock._**

**_"What d'you suppose it does?"_**

**_"Tells the time, obviously" Shonar replied._**

**_"Nooo, Sho- can't you see? It's broken! But hear this-" he brought the device closer to their ears. Shonar felt the proximity at which they sat- they could almost kiss each other and she shuddered inside. Putting her ear closer, she heard the soft and rhythmic 'tick-tick' of the clock._**

**_"Isn't that odd? The hands aren't moving, but you can hear it working…"_**

**_Shonar looked up "Maybe it's just slower than usual- or it tells the time of something else."_**

**_"Something else like what?"_**

**_"How am I supposed to know? You're the archaeologist!" _**

"Not as much as I'd want to. " Fei eyed her "But Kuro-tan said he noticed something stir in his eye that time when they were retrieving the feather from the book and the ice tiger-creature-thingy was in their way…for a moment Syaoran lost himself, Kuro-tan says…." Fei said idly, adding the funny words on purpose and eying her, hoping she would crack a smile.

Shonar sighed, then laughed softly to his delight. "God, you're such a headache_…."Kuro-tan".. _Kurogane must go mad with you."

Fei chuckled "Yep!"

"That's a ridiculous nickname. And you are certainly a learned mage…_'ice-tiger-creature-thingy'_…." She shook her head.

Fei laughed "You're the boss. You know, Shona, we really miss you out there.." Fei tilted his head to look at her affectionately.

Shonar coloured at the nickname "What for?"

"For the kickass warrior in you. If you were with us then acquiring the feathers would be child's play.."

Shonar looked away, and Fei didn't miss the pain that flashed her amber eyes.

"Maybe that's why I'm not supposed to be with you….other wise it would be too easy…." She muttered.

**_"You really love archaeology, don't you?" _**

**_"As much as you love sword-fighting" Syaoran agreed._**

**_Shonar whistled, then looked back at the sunset they had watched a million times over at the same place at the same time._**

**_"My Dad was an archaeologist" Syaoran replied quietly, smiling. Shonar looked up at him, surprised- the only thing she had ever seen connected to the lad's family was a photograph of his father on the bedside table. "I always used to visit the sites with him- he used to show me all kinds of different tools and tablets and stuff like that. He was my hero"_**

**_Shonar looked back at the receding horizon, the blood-red sun slowly dissolving into the dark of the night and birds chirped and flew back home._**

**_Her memory rested on the image of her dad standing in the room, the door hung ajar, she was running down the stairs, clutching Safira in her left hand and crying out his name as he fell._**

**_"He was my hero too" she whispered, and Syaoran looked over at her. He smiled and scooted over closer, his hand brushing with hers. _**

**_Her eyes widened but she sat stock-still, glad he'd held her, while Syaoran clutched her hand tighter, glad that she didn't let go for once._**

"Would you like to meet Syaoran?" Fei asked. The rain had stopped completely. He looked up at the sky "That's a relief. That was torrents of rain"

Shonar shook her head a little and glanced at him "I can meet him?"

Fei shrugged "It might trigger some memories, but we have our dear friend Rukia for that, don't we?"

Shonar was delighted "Ichigo and Rukia!"

Thunder clashed somewhere nearby and Fei got up, smiling.

"This is Rukongai, apparently. Not Karakura- but pleasantly, Ichigo is also here!"

For only the third time in his entire 150 years of knowing Shonar, Fei saw her smile with happiness.

* * *

**_"A ball?" Sakura cried excitedly, clutching her heart. She grabbed Syaoran's hand tightly "Syaoran, look-! A ball!"_**

**_He smiled," You like balls?" he saw the hilarious expression on Shonar's face and added, a little hot in the face "…that came out sounding wrong"_**

**_Shonar laughed beside him "You have no idea"_**

**_Sakura nodded, not getting why they were laughing at the word 'balls' "I do like them! This one's tonight- oooh, can we please go?" she looked over at the brown-eyed boy with a pleading expression._**

**_Syaoran didn't have the heart to say_**_ no._

She was going to meet Ichigo and Rukis once again!Shonar definitely felt a lot lighter now- she loved fighting with Ichigo, he was a new surprise everytime they battled, but she managed to defeat him each and every time.

She still remembered that one time when Ichigo had lost control of his Hollow form, and Shonar had fought him, being the only one who had been able to bring him under control again.

**_"Shonar, you'll have to come too"_**

**_"Me? I have no affinity with balls!"_**

**_"You have to come!" he insisted _**

**_"Of course I don't have to. Besides, I don't even like balls." she snorted._**

**_"Please?"_**

**_Her eyes narrowed at him"What are you implying?"_**

**_He flushed "God, act like a girl sometimes…"_**

**_"No, seriously- what are you implying?" Her heart beat a little faster._**

**_He looked up to catch her in the eyes "Obviously, I'm implying that I would like to dance with you"_**

Shonar was greeted with a loud cheer. Renji came forward and crushed her in a hug.

"Awwwww! We missed you!"

Shonar smiled, feeling the warmth- well, a small break wouldn't hurt. She was glad she still had friends though.

"It has been many months." she admitted.

From the corner she saw Ichigo sitting there, rubbing his bright bleached hair.

She smirked.

"Long time no see, Goldy" he said, "Goldy' being the nickname he hd given her, as 'gold' was what her name meant. Kind of an in-depth nickname, now that she thought about it.

She grinned "Right back atcha, carrot-top"

**_Sakura looked beautiful. All she had to do now was find where Syaoran was, and just then, she saw him make his way through the crowd._**

**_"Hi!"_**

**_He looked at her, surprised "Hey…"_**

**_"…Um...wanna dance?" she offered_**

**_"Sure…"_**

**_He didn't seem that much into it as they danced. He looked so good- his brown hair flopped down in front of his eyes and he casually brushed them away. But then she came, the girl with the dark hair looking adorably messed-up, with those glittering amber eyes. She looked amazing as every guy stared in her direction, gaping and not recognzing that it was actually the bad-tempered warrior who owned the weapons' shop in the Clow Country. Even Syaoran had eyes only for her._**

**_Eyes only for Shonar, and Sakura quietly came down and sat on one of the chairs, playing with her drink as her vision began to blur._**

Syaoran blinked at Shonar. He was positive he knew her...and yet he didn't.

Who was she? She felt like such a big part of his life…but if he didn't remember her...how could she be?

She raised a casual hand of acknowledgement "Hey."

Syaoran smiled. "Hello."

"Meet my old friend- Shonar Tarrey!" Fei announced happily "We bumped into each other on the 7th District- such a co-incidence!"

Sakura was smiling sweetly, Kurogane nodded and Fei jumped around as Sakura giggled softly. It was so oddly normal that Syaoran felt like he was missing out on something.

"I'll get something to eat for you guys- you must be damn hungry!" one of the "Shinigami" cried.

Syaoran looked over at him "Thanks…er-" he didn't know why but felt that the guy's name should naturally come to him.

When it didn't, the other winked and said "Renji. It's Abarai Renji."

"Right." Syaoran looked over at the girl who called herself Shonar. She was busy talking with the orange-haired guy- Ichigo Kurosaki- they seemed to know each other well because they were fighting heatedly.

She carried an impressive sword with her- it wasn't based on any element- but it had reacted oddly when it had been placed next to Syaoran's Hein- emitting a bright spark, then frizzing and spitting fireworks uncontrollably before calming down after ten EXTREMELY long minutes.

He swore he couldn't count the number of burns on his skin, and Ichigo had not helped much when he had yelled "SOMEBODY FUCKIN' _DO _SOMETHING!" to which a furious Rukia had replied "Like what, genius?" and he had rounded up on Shonar "_She's _the one with the mad exploding sword- ask _her!"_

Shonar had disgustedly wrenched out the sword from near Hein and thrown it to the other side of the room "That's called using _common sense, _Kurosaki!" she'd yelled at him and they had been yelling at each other ever since.

Syaoran sure felt like he was the only odd one out.

**_"I had a fun time last night" Syaoran admitted, smiling down at her. His face was lit up by the golden sunlight as they sat in their usual place. _**

**_"Really?" she asked "That's surprising."_**

**_"Didn't you?"_**

**_"It was okay" she muttered, remembering dancing with Syaoran, her body pressed against his chest so tightly. It sent a flutter across her chest- she hated feeling like this- she was supposed to be emotionless- to be cold-hearted- she was a warrior. BUt despite her aversion to balls, she had enjoyed herself too._**

**_"What do you want to do today?" he asked her._**

**_She shrugged._**

**_"Don't you know what it is today?" he asked her, astonished._**

**_She shook her head._**

**_He laughed "How typical"_**

"What's up with the weather in here?" Ichigo asked "Is Soul Society always filled with sad-asses weeping their sorry hearts out?"

Rukia kicked him "Will you shut up?"

"Ow- that HURT, midget! What've I ever done to you?"

Shonar shook her head and continued with her ramen "They haven't changed"

"They're just like you and Kurosaki. You bickered a lot more" Fei chuckled "Well, at least that's a hint"

"For what?"

"That he's falling in love with Rukia"

"How does that work out?"

"He fell in love with you, didn't he, Shonar? And you used to shout at each other like that all the time"

Syaoran looked at the dark-haired warrior with interest "...He did?"

She muttered something incomprehensive and buried herself over the ramen bowl as Fei laughed.

"Shona is bluuuuuuuuuuushiiiiiiiiiing…"

Ichigo laughed out as he overheard and joined in the conversation "Ha- little miss Goldilocks is blushing!"

"She would blush- I just said that you've fallen for her" Fei chuckled and right on cue Ichigo blushed even harder, spluttering and choking on his food.

Syaoran couldn't help laughing.

**_Her eyes were blindfolded and Syaoran's hands led her onto a rocky path._**

**_"Where are you taking me?"_**

**_"Patience, Sho"_**

**_"Are you going to drive me over a cliff?"_**

**_"Thanks for the suggestions."_**

**_"You mean confidence. And won't driving me over the cliff be a little dark for you?"_**

**_"I don't intend to kill you that way, if that's what you're thinking" he laughed._**

**_"Where are we goiiiiiiing?"_**

**_"Okay, you can take the cloth out" _**

**_She untied the knot of the blindfold…and her eyes widened in awe. In front of her stood the entire city, bathed in light._**

**_"You still don't know what today is?" he asked tentatively._**

**_She shook her head, looking into his deep brown eyes and feeling a little nervous._**

**_He brought her close and finally kissed her._**

**_"Happy Birthday, Shona" he whispered._**

* * *

**A/N: Aah, memories...I'll be happy to answer any questions, and thankyou for reading! **

**I hope you tune in next time, and please do review!**

**~SS~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Let me take a moment to thank Alia, Taki 123 and Mew mew Lettuce for your reviews! They were awesome and I'm very happy you like this fic!**

**I hope I don't disappoint :) and really, really sorry for the late update! I promise to get the next one out sooner!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

"The weather just got even more furious " Fei whistled.

"I'm going outside for a while" Shonar said quietly.

She couldn't bear it anymore- watching Syaoran sit next to her and yet still not remember anything about her. That she was the only one who was aware of all that they had gone through together.

That he had forgotten.

She got up, tucking a smooth strand of dark hair behind her ear. Hastily, although he didn't know why, Syaoran stood up as well.

"I'll come with you"

She looked at him, eyes widening.

**_Syaoran and Shonar stood there, Sakura tightly clutched in Syaoran's arms, in front of the Dimensional Witch._**

**_"I can grant you whatever you wish, mortals." Her eyes shadowed "But with a wish comes a price you should be willing to pay."_**

**_Her eyes fell on Syaoran._**

**_"You have nothing to offer me, you say…?"_**

**_He shook his head._**

"It's raining pretty heavily. Why would you want to go out in such extreme conditions?" Syaoran called out, running a little to catch up with Shonar, who walked on the abandoned, heavily flooding streets of Rukongai.

"I like rain." She said simply, closing her eyes "I love rain."

**_"…and you are willing to sacrifice Sakura's memories of you?" the Witch asked, twirling a strand of her dark hair "…knowing this princess will never remember you, despite having collected all her feathers? She wouldn't remember a past with you, Syaoran Li. She will forget you- or shall I say- she will never remember you?"_**

**_Shonar could see Syaoran's grip tighten on Sakura as he heard what the Witch said._**

**_"Yes, I'm willing." He said firmly._**

**_"No!"_**

"Seems like a very strong connection" smiled the brown-haired boy, turning to look at her with soft, affectionate eyes.

"Look at the sky, Syaoran" she said quietly.

Syaoran was bewildered "W-what?"

"Look at the sky"

Syaoran looked up. Nothing but heavy rain met his sight, blinding his vision painfully as he tried to make out the night sky beyond.

She felt such a strong urge to kiss him right then as she watched him sweep his dripping brown locks to the side and squint adorably. She wished she could fall into his arms and let him hold her and not care about anything in the world.

For a moment, maybe everything would go back to normal- maybe he would remember her again and things would change. But it wouldn't make a difference in the end because everyone had a part to play, and Shonar's was in the shadows- not by Syaoran's side.

"What do you see?" she asked.

Syaoran shrugged, still scrunching up his eyes "Not much"

Shonar just nodded, tears flooding her eyes- something she thought she had been incapable of.

_You really don't remember anything, do you…Syaoran?_

**_He looked at her. _**

**_"Shona, wha-?"_**

**_"No! You can't let Sakura forget everything about him!" Shonar shouted at the Witch "Her memories of Syaoran are the only good things she remembers about her life! How can you take the little amount of happiness left in her?"_**

**_The Witch had a hard look on her face. _**

**_"Tell me, then, young girl- are you going to make that sacrifice for…" her eyes turned over to Syaoran "…for the one that you love?"_**

**_Sakura didn't deserve it…she didn't- and that's what Shonar thought before she said "Yes. I am"_**

Syaoran shook his head, looking confused.

"It's weird, you know- but I…have I met you somewhere?" he asked Shonar.

Shonar ran a hand through her soaking hair and looked sideways at him, smiling.

"Have you?"

A part of her longed to tell him- to make him remember…so what if Syaoran remembered and the Witch brought them back home? It wouldn't affect Shonar or Syaoran in any way. Sakura would just vanish into nothingness without her feathers- she wouldn't know what hit her. Shonar felt sick of herself even thinking such a thing.

She wanted to shake Syaoran until he would see her and remember her for who she was- for who she had been for him. For how much she had once meant to him, and how much he meant to her..and all because of Sakura- everything had disappeared.

"I think so" Syaoran answered, confused.

Shonar's eyes were meltingly gray. All traces of gold had vanished in them, and she looked at him lightly "You think so, or you believe so?"

He blinked at her "Wha-what?"

"You _think_ you've met me…or do you _believe_ you have…?"

**_"It tells me when I need to hold you tight and to comfort you, and to tell you that I'm there."_**

**_She laughed "That's so sappy."_**

**_" I know." She looked at the great height they sat above. "Oh God, please get me down.."_**

**_"Calm down, nothing's gonna-"_**

**_"Syaoran, I don't want you to tell me to calm when I'm thinking I'm gonna fall here!"_**

**_"You think?" he asked "You can think a million things, Sho. But do you really believe that I will let you fall?"_**

She was getting dangerously closer to him…and the strange thing was that Syaoran didn't mind at all. The raindrops fell in between them as she closed the gap...

"Hey- you two-!"

The two jumped.

"Come in quick or you'll die of pneumonia! And you won't have any food left either!" Renji bellowed.

Shonar cursed under her breath.

**_"I don't really think it's my thing…." She muttered, sitting on the stool firmly._**

**_Syaoran tugged at her hands._**

**_"C'mon Shona, for me-!"_**

**_"Go to hell"_**

**_"Please?"_**

**_"Please for what? A stupid dinner? Why are you so persistent anyway?"_**

**_"Then I can get to call it a date"_**

**_She flushed. _**

**_"Why d'you wanna do that?"_**

**_"Why don't you guess?" _**

**_"You don't-"_**

**_"SHONAR!" came a panting Shinigami and the warrior looked up._**

**_"…What?"_**

**_"It's…K-Kaien-dono…" he panted._**

**_Her heart raced as the lieutenant slowly narrated the whole incident._**

**_Syaoran's hand gripped hers tightly, and he embraced her. She still couldn't believe it._**

**_"Kaien-dono's…..dead….?"_**

"Here comes the lovebirds!" Ikkaku cried, rubbing his bald spot. Shonar glared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous"

Sakura eyed Syaoran carefully to see any hint of recognition between him and Shonar, but none came. The princess almost felt ashamed to be breathing a sigh of relief at the fact that Syaoran didn't remember that he knew Shonar.

"Weren't you gonna spend some more time analyzing the rain, Goldy?"Ichigo asked.

"Put a sock in it, Strawberry" Shonar snapped "Just 'coz you're too much of a sissy to get emotional over rain doesn't mean everybody else has to hate it."

There was a chilling silence in the room when everyone froze, hearing what she'd said. The expression on Ichigo's face was unreadable, his hair shadowing his eyes.

Shonar instantly felt pathetic and foolish "That was- that was-" She felt speechless, looking at Ichigo "I'm sorry, Ichigo, I-"

But he just got up and left.

Syaoran looked over at Rukia, who sat on his other side.

"What was wrong in what she said? I mean, in that context-"

Rukia cut him off with the low answer "Ichigo's mother died on a rainy day"

Shonar quietly followed Ichigo out the room.

**_Syaoran and Shonar were on the empty terrace of a restaurant, laughing. _**

**_Spluttering, Shonar fell on the ledge, soaking and dripping on the hard cement floor as Syaoran came to sit beside her. They had just spent an hour dancing madly in the rain, doing mock sword fights and bad-mouthing everyone who had ever troubled them in life. _**

**_Syaoran put a hand on his stomach and looked up at the sky, the last of his smile still etched upon his lips._**

**_"Look at the sky, Shona" he called over the rain._**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Look up. At the sky"_**

**_She did._**

**_"What do you see?" he asked._**

**_"Not much"_**

**_"The stars and the moon- can you see them?"_**

**_Shonar rolled her eyes "No, Sy, I can't."_**

**_"I can't either. Not today" he looked down at her "So will you be with me when I do?"_**

**_She smiled and leaned onto his shoulders, her wet body pressed against his "Yeah, sure"_**

**_"And until then..." he smirked slightly, wrapping his arms around her slim waist"...will you be there to dance in the rain with me?"_**

**_She laughed and clasped his hand._**

**_"Definitely."_**

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was up to the expectations...? Sorry for the late update once again! I'm juggling with fics.**

**And yeah...maybe a little small- the next chap will be longer.**

**Thankyou for reading and leave a review!**

**~SS~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I promised a fast update, did I not? Well, here I am. My story may not be read by much...but you know what the weird part is? I still wsnt to write it because I like it so much.**

**So I hope that the few who are reading it are enjoying it as much as I am :)**

* * *

**_Chapter-4 _  
**

"Ichi- wait!"

But Ichigo continued walking, the rain pelting down on his shirt, sticking to his well-toned body. You could see the well-built abs that 3 years of Shinigami-training had done to him.

"Kurosaki- wait up!" she reached him and grabbed his arm, but he shook away.

"Get away from me, Goldy!" he shouted, glaring at her in the rain "Get away from me!"

Shonar didn't let go "Look at me, Kurosaki! I'm _sorry_- I know you don't want to let go, but when someone says sorry- incidentally they _mean _it!"

"I know, so save your breath and get back and leave me the heck alone." He growled.

She stood on the same spot, not moving, her Shinigami robes sticking to her in the rain.

**_She entered the house- it had not been moved or touched. Everything was the way they had left it. The plates were set on the counter for three, but she ate all alone._**

**_She could see Syaoran had come to find her by the mud and dirt splattered all over the floor and the steps._**

**_She placed Hein and left the house, leaving the house lights on and the keys under the mat in case he came back._**

"It's been years, Kurosaki. I'm not advising you to do anything, but this will remain your only weakness if you don't work on it- these memories. There is no place for sympathies in this world. People will manipulate you in order to win. The feelings that make you so strong are the same ones that make you weak " Shonar said quietly "And I'm sorry, I didn't mean it when I said those words inside- I did it without thinking. "

**_"No!" Syaoran burst, staring at Shonar with wide-open eyes "You are not going to let her take away my memories of you! I can't forget you!" _**

**_Shonar smiled quietly "It wouldn't matter once you no longer remember me."_**

**_"I don't care- it would matter to you, Shonar! I refuse" Syaoran turned to the Dimensional Witch "Take away Sakura's memories of me, but don't touch my memories of Shonar." As Shonar opened her mouth to protest, Syaoran looked her way and shook his head softly._**

**_"Please, don't, Sho. Please. I'm not going to be able to be with you. Let me have to small pleasure of your memories. Please."_**

**_She nodded, giving the Witch a significant look._**

His fists clenched tightly. How would Shonar know how he felt? She hadn't seen Masaki's form lying there, blood pooling on the floor as he cried beside her, clutching her tightly. That hadn't happened to Shonar- he had never told anyone the exact incident, except for Rukia. Rukia had never told anyone, but everyone had a sketchy idea of what had happened…what did Shonar know?

"I know you think I don't understand." Shonar said quietly. "And I probably don't, Ichigo. I don't know how to react. I don't know how to comfort you. But don't flatter yourself into thinking that you're the only one who has suffered loss."

He gritted his teeth.

**_"Shonar! Shona- wait, please!" Syaoran ran to catch up with her "Please, stop!"_**

**_But she didn't._**

**_She didn't want to see him again._**

**_Syaoran would watch her everyday come to the same very spot, knock on the Shiba clan's house, hoping for Kaien to open the door. She returned to the same place everyday, she walked the same roads, she forgot practicing._**

**_"What're you doing here?"_**

**_He panted "I wanted to see you."_**

**_She didn't reply, and he stepped forward, hugging her._**

**_Her tears burst out._**

**_"I'm sorry" he muttered._**

She stepped forward and hugged Ichigo tightly from behind, her body pressed against his eyes widened as he clutched her arms around his stomach, turning his neck to look at her "Sho…"

"I'm sorry" she muttered.

**_The figure of a man standing in the room, the door hung ajar. She was running down the stairs, clutching Safira in her left hand and crying out his name as he fell._**

**_The man in front of him, D'Arvit, grinned and polished his blood-stained sword with a smooth handkerchief, looking down at the corpse of Sebastian Tarrey._**

**_"….FATHER!"_**

* * *

"Damn, you're good" Ichigo panted.

He split sideways and swung Zangetsu to the left but Safira met the sword just on time and clashed along with it- he swerved it back and touched Shonar's arm- ready to cut it, when Shonar brought Safira down on his waist and swiftly sliced it and pushed him away.

Ichigo shunpo'ed to where she stood but she defended herself from his blow, he hit her from left, but she blocked, right, she swerved, turned and tripped him, he went at her from above but she shunpo'ed and came right behind him.

"Gotcha" she said and cut him

Ichigo yelled in frustration before falling on the ground. He bounced right back and lifted Zangetsu, his fury rising. What was _with_ this chick? He hadn't met anyone who had survived his attacks so easily.

"_GETSUGA TEN-AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!"_

Shonar blinked and dropped her arm that was wielding Safira.

Ichigo was being smothered by Isshin Kurosaki.

"IchigoooooOOOOOOOOOOO…."

"WHAT- THE- FUCK- IS- _WRONG-_ WITH- YOU!"

"Didn't you MISS me? I missed YOU. Kids miss their DADDIES, DON'T THEY?"

**_Syaoran and Shonar lay side-by-side on the grass, feeling the cool breeze hit their sweaty skin._**

**_"Whom did you train with?"_**

**_"No one. I used to fight with my father though." Shonar replied quietly._**

**_"You're brilliant. Why don't you join the King's Military?"_**

**_Shonar's eyes clouded over._**

**_"I would never join the Military" Shonar said quietly._**

"Who's the clown?" went Syaoran, appearing, carrying Hein with him.

"Kurosaki's father" Shonar went indifferently, watching the two men kick each other's asses.

"Really?" Syaoran turned to watch the elder Kurosaki laugh hysterically before breaking into loud sobs.

"Ichigo doesn't love us anymoooooooooore…!"

"SHUT UP, OLD MAN!"

Shonar shook her head, sighing.

"Have you known them from before?" Syaoran asked her.

Shonar turned to look at him, nostalgia flooding through her.

_Don't you remember? This is where we used to live- you and I...together. This is where you truly belong, Syaoran..._

She nodded "I lived here a while back."

_You were here too, remember, Syaoran? Before going to the Dimensional Witch, we lived here, before my father's death...before Kaien-dono passed away... we used to be two happy children back then, with no care in the world. You lived here and you promised the world to me, standing on this very spot. This is home. This is where you spent most of your childhood- with me. _

_...Remember?_

**_"I'll be back before you know it, Shona" he smiled "I promise."_**

**_"Keep your dumb promises to yourself!" she shouted back at him "I'm not some damsel in distress you need to protect! I'm fuckin' coming with you!"_**

**_He smiled sadly "I don't want you to come. I don't want you to get hurt"_**

**_She glared at him "That doesn't make any sense."_**

**_"Look-" he put a palm on her cheek and gently brought her face up to meet hers "-Sakura doesn't remember anything about me- anything about this. I need to be there to keep her alive. I wish I could promise to protect you so you could come with me, but it's unlikely I can protect someone who's so much more powerful than me."_**

**_She looked down. Her vision blurred and she clutched herself tightly._**

**_"Then take me with you. I'll protect you."_**

**_Syaoran laughed._**

**_"I can't, Shona. Look- how about I make you a promise?" he looked down at her, bringing her tiny form closer to his body "Every world I go, wherever I land in, I'll always think of you. I'll carve your name out in one of the walls- as a momento, in every world that I go to, so that every world will have your name. You will always be on my mind, and when I come back…I promise to be with you forever."_**

**_He bent down, gently, and ever so slowly kissed her. _**

**_And the she watched him disappear, her face clouded._**

**_"You don't believe him, do you?" the Witch asked her "You're aware what Reed's been planning all along."_**

**_Shonar felt hollow._**

**_"…Would you like to go after him?"_**

**_She nodded._**

**_"But with every wish comes a price you must pay, Tarrey" the Witch answered._**

**_"You can-" Shonar stood up"-erase his memories of me. And bring his memories of Sakura back."_**

* * *

**A/N: So...there you go. Yeah, I know, Syaoran is supposed to have lived in Clow Country...but it'll be explained later in the chapters.**

**Thanks for reading and leave a review ****:) **

**~SS~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so it's been more than one month since I last updated.  
**

**And I'd like to thank Pure-chan, SmileRen and suntan140 for adding this story to their fave/alerts, nice to know you like this story!**

**Disclaimer- I obviously do not own either Bleach or Chronicle of the Wings, since Ichigo and Rukia aren't together, and Sakura and Syaoran are :P**

* * *

**_Chapter-5_  
**

**_The raven-haired Shinigami stood there, looking heartbroken. She looked at Shonar and knelt down, patting Shonar on the head._**

**_"Hello, there. I'm truly so-"_**

**_But Shonar had drawn her sword and lashed out at her._**

**_"You killed Kaien-dono! I heard Ukitake-sensei talking to Yuki about it! You killed him! I'll kill you!"_**

**_Rukia dodged the warrior's reckless, furious attacks._**

**_"Look, I- don't- I can't- it wasn't-"_**

**_"Draw your sword!" Shonar cried, blinding by her overcoming sadness, but she refused tears to fall down "Draw your sword and fight me!"_**

**_"It's not a sword- it's a zanpaktou. And you will be killed if I do that" Rukia said quietly, then she smiled a painful, exhausted smile.._**

**_"Look here, I know it's hard, but-" she began gently._**

**_"Who said I will get killed? I know what a zanpaktou is- I don't care-! Draw it out!"_**

**_"I-"_**

**_"I told you- draw your-"_**

**_"Shonar!" said a sharp voice behind her "Stop acting childishly. Drop Hein down this instant."_**

**_She turned to find Ukitake looking at her with sharp eyes._**

**_"Ukitake-sensei…?"_**

**_"Go in my office and sit down and think about what you were just about to do!"_**

**_She had never seen him act that angrily towards her._**

**_Fury blinding her she quietly walked over to his office_**

"HOLLOW!" Ichigo screamed, tugging at his father's arms, which were tightly wrapped around his waist "LET ME GO, YOU MANIAC, THERE'S A HOLLOW BEHIND YOU!"

"I'm at it!" Shonar shunpo'ed, unsheathing Safira. The ugly beast lurked behind Isshin, it's claws out and mouth open, a noxious gas wafting out from it.

"_Why, such tasty Humans….it is my luck..and there is a Shinigami as well…"_

Syaoran was startled as he watched Shonar leave his side in a matter of seconds.

"Burn. SAFIRA!" She cried, slicing the hollow neatly across the arm and jumped, landing on her feet in mid-air.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH…..you dare….!" The creature lashed out, sending his wavering tentacles in her directions- Shonar swiped at it back and forth, right and left, up and down, her left hand becoming a blur.

Ichigo, who had knocked Isshin out, ran in to help and chopped the tentacles.

Grabbing the chance, Shonar ran and raised Safira, pointing it at the Hollow for a split second and slicing the Hollow square from the head. There was a burst of flames and a scorching heat rose up.

With a loud cry, it fell and Ichigo and Shonar came down on the ground, panting.

"Thanks for saving my ass out there" Ichigo said to her as Syaoran came running forward.

"Don't mention it" Shonar panted next to him "Just remember to knock your father sooner next time."

Ichigo muttered incomprehensively.

**_"She had to do it, Shonar. " Ukitake said "She had no choice. If Kaien wasn't killed, then he would've killed hundreds of innocent lives out there."_**

**_Shonar looked over at the raven-haired midget quietly. She looked hollow._**

**_"I understand." The warrior replied and got up, leaving the office._**

**_Rukia made to go after her, but Ukitake placed a hand on his lieutenant's shoulder. _**

**_"Leave her alone for some time"_**

"How meeeeeeeeeeean of you, Ichigo!" cried Isshin, putting an ice-bag over his swollen cheek.

"Be happy you're my father or I would've killed you!"

Shonar sat beside him quietly, biting into her riceball. She had a big day ahead and she needed her sleep.

"Okaaaaaaay! No one sleeps today!" Rangiku burst in, carrying huge bottles of sake.

"Rangiku!" Toshirou leapt up angrily.

Shonar looked up, boredly "Oh get a life, Matsumoto"

Rangiku pouted at her "Just 'coz you don't know how to have fun doesn't mean you have to bout it on me!"

A tick mark appeared on the warrior's face.

Ichigo turned to her, distracted. "Oh, by the way, Goldy, I thought your zanpaktou was non-elemental?"

"I don't own a zanpaktou, Strawberry."

"Well, whatever! Sword, blade-"

"Katana" she corrected fiercely "And it is non-elemental"

"Then…what was that- 'Burn, Safira' crap? And that attack you did on the Hollow was also fire."

"It was my rieatsu, not fire. And every weapon has a basic trigger. For some it's water, or ice, or wind, and for others, it is fire. For example, your trigger, Ichigo, is wind. Your powers and Bankai is triggered by the wind, to atmosphere that accumulates around you- it's not the _result_ of your power, in which case your power will become elemental, but it's the _cause_ of your powers."

Ichigo took a gulp of tea "So you're saying we're all held by some sort of element?"

She nodded "It defines our power. Recall your battle with Jin Kariya, it wasn't his strength that hurt you- it was the speed of his hits- because he manipulated wind. It was hard for you to go to Bankai because the wind around you was already in his control and your basic trigger is wind"

Syaoran blinked "I'm sorry, I don't get it"

"Well, for example, Hein. Hein uses fire to attack, that's why it's an elemental 's a fire sword." Shonar said "That's partly why it reacted with Safira, because both of them use fire as their triggers "

_…And because both of them belong to me..._

**_"What if you forget who I am one day?" Shonar asked Syaoran, who blinked up at her._**

**_"I don't know what you're doing here, Sho- I told-"_**

**_"Answer me" she insisted._**

**_He gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled at her "Then I know you'll find me."_**

**_And there was a blinding light._**

**_"I have" she said quietly as he fell limply on the floor, unconscious, not knowing that the next he'd wake up, he would have no idea he had ever met Shonar._**

**_The Dimensional Witch stepped behind her._**

**_"Good work."_**

"I'm going" Shonar stood up "Please tell me you're not dumb enough to have forgotten to assign us rooms."

Renji's jaw dropped, and Rukia smirked.

"I told you" she said to him, then walked over to the corridor "Shonar, Ichigo and Syaoran- follow me. You'll be with me, in my division. Fei, Sakura, Kurogane and Mokona, follow Renji-"

Ichigo stumbled after Rukia "Don't tell me I have to share my room with _them_!"

"That's right, Strawberry" she smirked "Unless you want to share it with Fei, Kurogane and the others"

Ichigo grew pale, and his shoulders sagged.

"Why can't you just give them any other room?"

"Because you're a guest here in Soul Society as well, so technically, that room does not belong to you"

Frowning, the youth followed them around the curve in the corridor to a spacious enough room.

"Enjoy your stay" Rukia smiled.

**_Shonar ran in front of Rukia and clashed her sword with Aizen's, her teeth gritted._**

**_"You won't get to her as long as I'm here."_**

**_He smirked "Don't tell me…" he exerted more pressure on her sword "…that you are attempting to save the person who killed Kaien Shiba."_**

**_Shonar felt numb._**

**_"Rukia!" _**

**_Ichigo's cry distracted the warrior, and that was all that Aizen needed. He pushed her and smirking, Gin stabbed Shonar in one swift move of his zanpaktou. Aizen had punched a fist through Rukia's chest._**

**_"Shonar!" Ichigo yelled, just as Shonar yelled out "Rukia!"_**

**_And everything went black._**

Thunder sounded as the rain began to patter down. Shonar walked over to the window and stuck herself on it, staring outside at the dimly-lit streets.

Syaoran blinked at her.

"Why is she so addicted to the weather?" Syaoran asked Ichigo, who shrugged.

"Rukia says it's the only thing that helps her calm down." He lay down on his bed, stuffing a pillow in his arms as Shonar quietly left the room "You haven't seen her angry, have you?"

Syaoran shook her head "I barely know her"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"…You don't remember?! You're kidding, right?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it's kinda short. In my defence, I've been busy with my other fic and had quite a lot of schoolwork. Plus, Dancing in the Rain is kind of a side-fic for me. I hadn't planned of ever updating it because the idea of it all seemed so ridiculous, but I guess I couldn't help it :)  
**

**I'll be hoping I update earlier next time, and to all of those who are reading, thanks a lot!  
**

**So long,  
**

**~SS~  
**


End file.
